la chica del parque
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: no se que es lo que me hiciste pero no te dejare ir, y no pienso dejarte ir


**Love Live no me pertenece -w-/**

Disculpa te encuentras bien? –en realidad no soy de esas personas que me guste mucho acercarme a los demás, pero esa chica se veía realmente triste sentada en esa banca del parque, ella solamente me miro y pude notar sus ojos que estaban rojos al parecer llevaba mucho rato llorando-

Sí, estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte…-no pude evitar no alejarme de ella era extraño pero sus ojos me llamaron mucho la atención eran azules como el cielo pero ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas- podrías dejarme sola?

Supongo que si te dejo sola seguirás llorando –ella se sorprendió un poco y bajo su mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos- sabes a veces es mejor hablar con alguien las penas, mm y quizás a mí no me veas más por aquí solo eh venido por un tiempo y luego me iré a mi país

Eres extraña, porque te interesas por mí? –ella no dejaba de mirarme no podía evitar sonreír un poco ya que ella me miraba -

Bueno en realidad no lo sé, no me agrada ver una chica tan bella con una cara tan triste –no pude evitar el sonrojarme al ver que ella me miraba también un tanto sorprendida-

Estas coqueteando conmigo? Al menos deberías presentarte no crees? –Me quede sonriendo como idiota-

Eri… Ayase Eri, soy de Rusia tengo 24 años eh venido a Japón para estudiar y ademas amo este país –a decir verdad tengo doble nacionalidad. Extendí mi mano para saludar a la chica que estaba frente a mi quien con un poco de desconfianza tomo mi mano…es muy cálida y suave - y cuál es tu nombre?

Kousaka Honoka un gusto…Eri-chan? –no pude evitar sonrojarme, sin notarlo note que estaba un poco incomoda- emm podrías devolver mi mano? –Inmediatamente solté su mano-

Lo lamento mucho Honoka, mm dime te encuentras mejor? –ya había pasado un rato mientras charlábamos no notamos que ya estaba anocheciendo aunque en realidad a ninguna nos importaba mucho, parecía no importar en lo más mínimo, pero el frio nos estaba ganando por lo que decidí invitarla a mi departamento, hey no es para nada malo solo quería conocerla mejor… emm no en ese sentido pero es una persona agradable para charlar solo quiero seguir charlando ademas es sábado y mañana no tenía nada que hacer después de todo en la universidad no tenía problemas ya que todos mis trabajos y notas ya estaban en completo orden y terminados-

Estas segura que no estoy molestándote Eri-chan? –ella se veía un tanto asustada después de todo al principio pareció asustarse y se rehusó un buen rato, pero la pude convencer de que no le haría nada malo incluso le entregue mis documentos personales para que pudiera confiar en mi por lo que acepto ir conmigo-

No te preocupes ademas vivo sola, mi familia está en Rusia y raras veces viajan para visitarme –mientras caminábamos a mi departamento ella tomo mi mano cosa que hizo acelerar mi corazón de sobremanera pensé que morirá- dime quieres chocolate caliente? –que adorable ella solo asintió y se abrazó a mi brazo…creo que estoy babeando pero ella no lo noto porque es más baja que yo, eso es tierno-

Eri-chan no pensé que vivieses aquí Jejeje –admiraba el gran edificio mientras entrabamos en él, el portero me miro con una sonrisa, es un viejito adorable y simpático-

Bien adelante Honoka mi casa es tu casa –no podía quitarme la cara de idiota, y era porque la chica era tan tierna, a olvide decir que mientras charlábamos en el pequeño parque ella evadía el tema de porque estaba sola y llorando eso me tenía un poco preocupada pero no la obligaría a decirme nada si no quería- así que puede sentarte y esperar mientras preparo el chocolate caliente, si quieres puedes ver alguna película o algo –le sonreí y me dirigí directo a la cocina-

Eri-chan aun no me eh presentado correctamente…solo sabes mi nombre –me quede mirándola un momento mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviese listo el chocolate- bueno me llamo Honoka tengo 20 años, estoy trabajando y…-pude ver como sus ojos se ponían llorosos nuevamente- bueno se supone que no debería estar en la casa de una desconocida… pero Eri-chan es diferente

-note como retrocedía de apoco e instintivamente tome su mano y la atraje a mi abrazándola fuertemente, pero ella intento zafarse y se lo impedí- no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo Honoka… aunque puede que nos conozcamos de hace unas cuantas horas… mm como decirlo no quiero alejarme de ti…emm como decirlo siento que no quiero alejarme de ti y me gustaría saber por qué estabas en ese lugar sola y llorando… por favor dímelo –parecía más una súplica, jamás imagine que diría eso. Mientras lo decía con mi mano libre apague la cocina para luego abrazarla por la cintura-

…Eri-chan… -nuevamente sentía como suaves sollozos inundaban la habitación eso me dolió un poco- estoy embarazada… -un escalofrió recorrió por mi espalda podía sentir que algo estaba mal, un bebe es algo hermoso pero algo me decía que no iba bien en ella- ya tengo 2 meses…

Pero y… su padre? -sentí un fuerte apretón- aauu Honoka espera me estas apretando muy fuerte…aauu –intente zafarme pero lo que dijo a continuación me helo la sangre-

Un chico... mi ex novio… un día todo se acabó pero él no lo aceptaba…yo…yo le dije que se…detuviera…pero él no lo hizo…-estaba rompiendo a llorar realmente fuerte lo que me tenía con sentimientos encontrado, odio…pena…ira, realmente no sabía que sentir esta chica fue…fue violada- mis padres se enteraron y me corrieron de la casa porque dijeron que yo tenía la culpa de lo que me había pasado… es por eso que me encontraste en ese parque… tenía planeado quedarme en ese lugar ya que no tengo amigas tampoco

-Honoka se había alejado de mí y me había quedado mirándola fijamente un tanto seria cosa que asusto a la peli naranja pequeña quien entre sollozos y pequeños hipos se alejaba en dirección a la puerta para salir del departamento pero esta no la deje- no dejare que te vayas de aquí… Honoka no sé qué es lo que pasa pero no quiero que te vayas… siento que si te vas de aquí algo malo podría pasarte

Pero yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti… Eri por favor déjame ir, no quiero arruinar tu vida y menos con un bebe que no quiero que nazca –en ese momento se cubrió la boca, eso se le había salido sin pensarlo, en realidad no quería a ese hijo-

Honoka…tu… no te lo permitiré tu…te quedaras conmigo y no dejare que te vayas de este lugar…espera aagh no quise decirlo de esa manera, ah Moo –me sonroje cubriendo mi rostro con mi mano libre mientras murmuraba algunas cosas-

Eri solo me conoces hace unas 7 horas… yo no puedo estar tranquila con alguien que conocí hasta hace poco… tu no pue…puedes –Honoka lentamente vio como los ojos celestes de Eri la observaban fijamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro-…no puedes…Eri…

Honoka… tu…has hecho algo en mí que me impide alejarme de ti… -ya a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de la chica menor- …conoces lo que es amor a primera vista? –La joven asintió al sentir el cálido aliento de Eri quien la tomo por la cintura apegándola un poco más a su cuerpo-

No quiero… ser una carga… -apenas hablaba por el llanto que no cesaba- Eri-chan…

-ya había pasado un mes desde ese encuentro que realmente cambio mi vida y la de Honoka quien al fin sonreía y se notaba que había aceptado el vivir conmigo, le conté a mis padres solo un poco de lo que paso sin decirles que Honoka estaba esperando un bebe, al parecer se alegraron de que al fin encontrara a alguien a quien amar… emm eso me sonrojo bastante después de todo por Honoka sentía algo muy grande pero no lo había pensado hasta ese momento que quizás fuese amor- Eri-chan que quieres para cenar? –Su tierna voz me saco de mis pensamientos-

Mmm veamos, me gustaría algo dulce…con chocolate –no podía evitarlo el chocolate es mi debilidad, tomaba mis cosas para ir me a la universidad, por el dinero no teníamos problemas yo tenía una beca y algunos fines de semana trabajaba con mi amiga Nozomi quien tenía una tienda de ropa en la cual trabajaba como vendedora, aunque Nozomi me utilizo como su modelo y así atrajo más personas-

Entonces tendré algo muy delicioso para la cena –antes de salir por la puerta sentí un jalón en mi brazo y al voltearme recibí un suave regalo antes de irme…un suave beso el cual se prolongó un poco más, ese había sido el primer beso que recibía desde que vivimos juntas- ten un buen día Eri-chan –decía mientras me separaba a duras penas de ella dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva de nuestras bocas-

Nos vemos Honoka –ese día fue el segundo más hermoso que eh vivido, el primero fue conocer a Honoka y el segundo fue este… el sentir esos suaves labios en los míos... pero algo que no espere escuchar me amargo y enfureció casi costándome la expulsión de la universidad pero al final Salí victoriosa… lo que escuche me hizo hervir la sangre recuerdo que Honoka me había dicho el nombre del tipo y como era su apariencia, lo pensé mucho y supe que también estaba en la misma universidad que yo-

Así que no la he visto hace un mes, pero a quien le importa la muy estúpida piensa que me hare cargo de ese pequeño bastardo? –un tipo alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes-

Tsubasa eres cruel, ajajaja pero ella se lo busco–otro tipo un poco más alto que el tal Tsubasa-

-apreté tan fuerte mis puños que sentía mis uñas clavarse en mis palmas, me acerque tan rápido que el tipo no lo vio venir el tremendo golpe que le di en esa estúpida nariz pude escuchar como sonido cuando le rompí la nariz, el chico chillo de dolor con sus manos en la cara la nariz ensangrentada me hizo sonreír - el único bastardo aquí eres tu Tsubasa esa chica…– el me miro confundido no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando estaba tan enfurecida que no me interesaba que el chico estuviese en el piso lo comencé a patear sin ningún remordimiento hasta que algunos profesores y alumnos me alejaron de él-

Señorita Ayase sabe que su comportamiento no fue el más adecuado y me gustaría saber el porqué de sus acciones –el director de la universidad me miraba fijamente- no queremos que esto sea publico

Lamento mi comportamiento pero…-apreté mis puños nuevamente sintiendo esa furia nuevamente crecer dentro de mí- es algo muy delicado… señor sé que esto podría causar muchos problemas…pero ese tipo abuso de una chica –el hombre frente a mi estaba completamente sorprendido-

…sabes que esa es una acusación muy grave, y podrías lamentarlo mucho, pero sé que tú no hablarías por hablar. Después de todo conozco a tu padre y él me ha confiado tu cuidado –suspire ante ello el tipo sabía que yo no era así- tendré en cuenta tus palabras y averiguaremos al respecto pero será muy silencioso todo, ahora mm para que no sospechen nada Ayase-san estarás una semana expulsada –sonreí y me despedí del director, tendría toda la semana para estar con Honoka-

Ella debe ser expulsada permanentemente de esta institución –Tsubasa hablaba completamente furioso estaba junto a un profesor que al ver como Eri había salido con una sonrisa y pasando por el lado de él. pero no fue capaz de tocarla por solo la mirada de la rubia, quien al momento le susurro solo para que el escuchara "me las pagaras, sé muy bien que es lo que hiciste" dejando al tipo helado en su lugar-

Honoka estoy en casa –la rubia había llegado a su depa encontrándose una tierna imagen, Honoka dormía tranquilamente en el sofá mientras la rubia se acercaba recargo su cabeza en el vientre de esta quien lentamente despertó-

Eri-chan? Que haces tan temprano? –la peli naranja sonrió acariciando suavemente la mejilla de esta quien se acercó y beso suavemente en los labios- Eri?

Encontré a Tsubasa-kun y…-pudo notar la tensión en la joven peli naranja- no te preocupes no hice nada malo –pero su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario- oh solo le rompí la nariz y le deje en claro que con las mujeres no se juega aauu~~ Honoka mis mejillas –la chica tomo a Eri de la mejillas jalándolas un poco-

Y supongo que te han expulsado? –la rubia asintió, pero irrito un poco a Honoka quien se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Eri quien se sobaba las mejillas-

Honoka no te enojes… es solo que no pude contenerme… el escucharlo hablar de ti…hizo que algo dentro de mi explotara…y solo me fui contra el –que Honoka en ese momento llevase una falda hizo a Eri hacer de las suyas, aunque no fuesen una pareja la tensión que había entre ellas era demasiado notoria y ese beso en la mañana avivaba el deseo de Eri por tocar a la chica-

Eri…chan…-la joven mordió su labio al sentir la mano que subía lentamente por su pierna y una respiración en su nuca-

No tengas miedo… recuerdas que jure protegerte? –un asentimiento por parte de la peli naranja- Honoka…quiero repetir ese beso de la mañana…

-la chica se volteo y miro fijamente a la rubia de bellos ojos celeste- Eri… -me miró fijamente tomándome por el cuello y acercándome a ella un poco más podía sentir su aliento-

Sé que es muy rápido Honoka pero… quiero que ese bebe nazca en una familia –ella me miro sin poder entender bien las cosas- lo que quiero decir es que… quiero que seamos una familia y que ese bebe sea nuestro –podía sentir como sus brazos temblaban ligeramente y su mirada se cristalizaba de apoco-

Eri-chan…estas segura de esto? –solo asentí acortando la distancia y así poder besarla demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, aunque solo nos conocíamos hace un mes pero yo no quería alejarme de ella y ese pequeño bebe que venía en camino y que no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuese un imbécil-

Claro que lo estoy Honoka, vamos a ser una familia y nadie lo impedirá –la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación en la cual la recosté acostándola en la cama para acomodarme encima de ella sin cargar mi peso, ambas nos mirábamos fijamente mientras sonreíamos- recuerdas lo que te dije hace un mes? –Asintió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- Honoka te amo

Eri –Honoka tomo mi mano y la llevo a uno de sus pechos que al sentirlo me sonroje hasta las orejas era blandito aunque yo quería más- hazlo Eri-chan –podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y eso me hizo feliz me estaba permitiendo seguir-

Prometo ser gentil –le sonreí y quite su blusa dejándome ver su bonito brasier rosa el cual quite también, al final la deje completamente desnuda ella instintivamente cubrió sus partes privadas- confías en mi cierto? –ella asintió aunque no se quitaba las manos de aquellas partes que yo quería ver por lo que le quite con cuidado sus manos pude observar su cuerpo por completo, desde el tiempo que hemos estado viviendo juntas nunca la había visto completamente desnuda solo su espalda cuando se vestía por las mañanas-

No me mires así… Moo pareces una pervertida –ella desvió su mirada completamente sonrojada-

Jejeje lo siento es que no pude evitarlo –estaba besando su mejilla cuando sentí como ella metía sus manos bajo mi ropa y sonreía así que me quite la playera, pude ver como se relamía los labios de manera demasiado sensual-

Te amo Eri –no se en que momento termine debajo de ella al parecer la vergüenza se había ido dando paso al deseo y yo tenía una bonita vista de su cuerpo desnudo el cual acaricie lentamente y me aventure a probar uno de sus pechos escuchando un suave gemido de parte de mi amada Honoka quien jugaba con mi cabello dejándolo suelto esa noche hicimos el amor toda la noche-

Mami Eri –una pequeña peli naranja de bellos ojos azules corrió a mi encuentro al escucharme llegar a casa, a la cual tome en mis brazos y bese su frente nuestra pequeña hija Alicia-

Eri-chan~~ -vi a mi amada esposa quien venía corriendo también a mi encuentro y me abrazaba fuertemente, me siento tan amada-

Moo Mami Eri es mía –comencé a reír al ver como se peleaban por mí, al final de esa noche cuando hicimos el amor comenzamos a ser una pareja el tiempo paso lento y vivimos felices, el tal Tsubasa no dio problemas y cada vez que me veía se alejaba como el vil cobarde que era, vi llegar al pequeño angelito que ahora es mi hija legalmente y termine mi carrera como abogada y decidimos quedarnos a vivir en Japón, Honoka decidió abrir su propia tienda de dulces tradicionales y se hizo muy famosa, mis padres la conocieron y se sorprendieron un poco al ver que teníamos una bebe que se los gano en menos de 5 minutos-

Eri-chan? –me quede mirando a ambas quienes me miraban un poco curiosas-

Las amo chicas –ambas se sonrojaron y me abrazaron fuertemente soy realmente feliz junto a ellas mi familia, me alegro haber conocido a esa chica en el parque-

 **-w- ustedes saben…no soy de ser muy cursi, prefiero la comedia o parodias**


End file.
